


What we do for love

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is perfect, Cecil Has A Third Eye, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos develops tentacles. Cecil tries to help. Who am I kidding I just wanted to write tentacle porn. I have a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we do for love

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to describe Cecil or Carlos so that you could still use your own depiction of them. Idk if this helps or hurts the piece, but let me know. Also, towards the end I kind of get all into describing "Eyes" and I realized I probably shouldn't have but oh well.
> 
> Side note, the tentacles aren't corporeal, but can still interact. Not a big deal (I mean, if someone is criticizing my tentacle porn we have bigger issues) but I needed to clear this up for my own head lol.
> 
> Enjoy <3

"Cecil... This is weird..." Carlos whines.

"I know, baby, but you just gotta roll with it." Cecil pats Carlos on the shoulder, but one of the writhing tentacles smacks his hand away. "Hey!"

Carlos stammers, "Ah! I'm sorry. I'm just scared. And confused. I don't know how to control them."

Cecil chuckles, but rubs the bright red patch of skin. “It’s alright, Beautiful.” Cecil kisses Carlos’ cheek, keeping an eye on the mass of writhing tentacles that are crawling out of the eye formed on Carlos’ back. “Listen, the show starts in an hour and you know how Station Management gets if I’m not there. I think it would be best if you stay here. Sit on the bed. Meditate. Try to control them until we can figure this out. I love you.”

Carlos nods and kisses Cecil on the lips. “I love you, too.” Carlos whispers.

Meditating, clearing his mind, is not the hard part. Sitting on the bed, stillness, is. If the tentacles aren’t downright trying to push him over, then they’re tickling and nudging him in ways he tries very hard not to dwell on.

Cecil, on the other hand, seems to be breezing through his broadcast. Station management has been quiet, Night Vale has been calm, the Sheriff’s Secret Police haven’t had anything to report, and lastly Mayor Pamela Winchell hasn’t had to hold an emergency press conference today. The weather is calm today, so Cecil risks a quick phone call to Carlos.

“How is it going?” Cecil immediately asks when the line picks up. However, no words come in answer. He retracts his phone from his ear to confirm the line connected, then turns up the volume. “Carlos?”

Strange noises hit Cecil’s ear. At least, strange to hear through the phone. Moaning, Cecil realizes, followed suddenly by Carlos gasping out, “Cecil… oh Cecil… help…”

Cecil doesn’t know what to do. Carlos didn’t call for help, not really. But can Cecil really ignore Carlos even saying his name. He makes a decision.

“And that’s the end of the broadcast listeners. I know I’m cutting things short today but if you know what was waiting for me at home, you’d be glad to let the broadcast end too. I realize how sexual that sounds and I’m not in the least bit sorry. Good Night, Night Vale. Good Night.”

Racing out from the station, Cecil books his way home, imagining both the best and worst scenarios. However, his mind is a bit addled and he gets them a bit mixed up. He thinks perhaps the tentacles have vanished; he thinks their true owner came to collect them; he thinks Carlos has mastered their ability; he thinks they have killed Carlos in rebellion.

He gasps and stops for a moment.

He continues: he thinks of Carlos applying a salve to calm them; he thinks of them slowly poisoning Carlos; he thinks of Carlos studying them; he thinks of them studying Carlos.

And his mind falls apart from there…

Tentacles tearing off Carlos’ clothes. Tentacles inside Carlos, tendrils feeling his nipples and wrapped around his shaft. Carlos shouting out Cecil’s name as they bring him to completion.

Cecil barges down the door to find his fantasy come to life and knows the Eye is responsible. “Cthulhu bless me.” Cecil whispers. Four large tentacles wrap around Carlos’ limbs, holding him in place. The others are exploring his body and Cecil Foresaw what would happen so he quickly undresses and kneels next to his boyfriend. “I’m here, Carlos.”

Carlos, his glasses removed at some point, squints at Cecil. “Cecil,” he whispers, “help me.” Cecil misinterprets and tries to remove the tentacles from Carlos’ wrists. “No, help me,” he repeats. Cecil looks confused but Carlos juts his hips and Cecil notices his swollen cock and the tentacle stroking it. Cecil begins to understand. A tentacle nudges Cecil’s shoulder.

Cecil stands at the foot of the bed, where Carlos lays and feels more than sees the tentacle that wraps around his own cock. Two others lift Carlos’ legs over Cecil’s shoulder, another preparing Carlos. Two reach out and stroke Cecil’s thighs as he rubs Carlos’ chest. Carlos moans out a fragile “sorry” and Cecil kisses him.

“For what?”

“For this weird addition to our sex life.”

“Wasn’t your fault. And I might like it.”

Carlos chuckles. “Figures.”

Cecil swats the scientist’s ass but before he can reply he feels the tentacle unleash his cock and the others leave Carlos’ ass. “Ready, Gorgeous?”

Carlos can little more than nod before Cecil, guided by tentacles wrapped around his waist pull him flush inside of Carlos.

And they fit together perfectly.

Both lose themselves to moans and whimpers and cries of ecstasy. The rhythm of their lovemaking is controlled, but guided nonetheless by the tentacles.

Mid-thrust, Cecil feels cold pressure against his own ass and can little more than moan at the additional pleasure that soon consumes him. He never thought he could feel this level of pleasure but he should have realized. Carlos _is_ perfect, after all.

Between the tentacles and their own human pleasure, it’s a wonder they last long at all. Cecil climaxes inside of Carlos, who then spills himself on Cecil’s chest. At this, the tentacles begin to retract, allowing Cecil to fall onto the bed next to Carlos. They continue to recede until finally none seem to be left. “Cecil?” Carlos questions.

Cecil, however, seems to be too distracted. He (lovingly) shoves Carlos onto his stomach and watches in curiosity as the tentacles recede into the Eye. The Eye then closes. “You… you have an Eye.” Carlos is confused but Cecil exclaims, “Oh, Carlos!” and practically tackles the scientist.

“Erm, Cecil?” Carlos implores his boyfriend, “What does that mean… exactly?”

Cecil blinks at his scientist for a moment before he clearly remembers that Carlos is not a born-and-raised Night Valian. “Oh, right. Well you know about my Eye, right?” Carlos nods, bringing a finger to Cecil’s forehead, though the Eye remains closed. “Well, when someone with an Eye falls in love with someone without, they are usually not to be. However, if the love is strong, reciprocated, and true, the one without an Eye may develop one. Of course, it becomes dedicated to their personality and such, like how mine can See for the news, yours can… help you do science?”

Carlos is quiet for a moment, but bursts into laughter. Cecil demands to know what is so funny. “The other day,” Carlos explains between chuckles, “after I got to the lab from our night together,” Cecil blushes, “I was thinking about how I could use extra hands. But I was so focused on you and how much I love you that I accidentally swung my arm against my desk and broke half my beakers. That was the moment I felt the Eye on my back.”

Cecil smiles at Carlos and presses their lips together. “Good to know it has other uses.” Carlos smacks Cecil’s arm but doesn’t disagree.


End file.
